More commonly, non-traditional high temperature composite materials, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials, are being used in applications such as gas turbine engines. Components fabricated from CMC materials have a higher temperature capability compared with typical components, e.g., metal components, which may allow improved component performance and/or increased system temperatures. Generally, gas turbine engines include combustion sections in which compressed air is mixed with a fuel and ignited to generate high pressure, high temperature combustion gases that then flow downstream and expand to drive a turbine section coupled to a compressor section, a fan section, and/or a load device. Components within the gas flow must be adequately restrained to ensure the components remain in their proper location within the flowpath. However, typical attachment methods and assemblies utilize bolted joints, which may overload CMC components, particularly when the CMC components are bolted to non-CMC components such that there is a thermal mismatch between the components.
Accordingly, improved retention assemblies and flowpath assemblies that reduce a thermal strain mismatch between flowpath components and their supporting hardware would be desirable. As an example, a boltless retention assembly for securing CMC components to one or more metallic supporting components would be beneficial.